clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken
Charlotte Rose, nicknamed "Charlie Rose", is the oldest child in the Callery-Aiken-Al Arabi side of the family. She resides In The Suburbs with Chase and Willow. Description Charlie Rose was the first child of Salma, and it shows. She has striking brown-grey eyes, and despite being an elder, she has impeccable eyebrows. For most of her life she dyed her long wavy hair red, same as her mother, but towards her later years she cut it short and went back to brown. Her first job was as a makeup vlogger as a teen, and her second was as a makeup artist as a young adult; which on its own speaks for how well done her makeup is. She is a bit of a more curvy girl, so she dresses to make that look better instead of hiding it. When Charlie Rose was older she got married than her husband cheated on her and they got a divorce. At least a year later, Charlie Rose got back to dating Asher again on Christmas Day. Toddlerhood When Charlotte Rose was born, she was delivered by Kasen Saucedo-the same doctor that delivered her daughter Noelle. Quickly nicknamed Charlie Rose by Clare, she grew up in San Myshuno with her mum Salma and dad James. Later, Jessica and Roxy moved in. She was a clingy toddler, loved cuddles, and was sad when one of her parents often went to work. Despite her family suffering with money, Charlie Rose was well looked after by her parents. Childhood Charlie Rose got the trait cheerful as a child. She was a very happy child even more when Jessica and Roxy adopted a daughter named Ciara and they became best friends/cousins and still are. Near the end of her childhood, she and her parents moved to Windenburg. Teen Days As a teen, Charlie Rose lived with her parents in Windenburg. She got the Jealous trait. When she was about 15-16, her mom gave birth to her little brother Connor. Charlie Rose often looked after him, and sometimes worked at the Family Restaurant on the weekends. But sometimes didn't like to work there of course because of mood swings. She showed interest in Jay's younger brother Zach and asked him out on a date. When Charlie Rose confessed to having a crush on Zach, he told her he didn't like her and that he was gay which broke her heart. She also had feelings for Asher, but attended her prom with Jaime. Adulthood Upon becoming a young adult, Charlie Rose moved to Brindleton Bay with her cousin/best friend Ciara. Money was very tight in their house as they both had very low paying jobs. Although she was dating Asher, she was always jealous of every girl that talked to him. One night at a party, Asher and-a drunk-Charlie Rose got into a fight because Asher was talking to Ciara. This caused Asher to storm out of the house. A few drinks later and Charlie ended up talking to Jaime. Jaime used this to his advantage and go to bed with Charlie Rose and got her pregnant which produced Noelle. Due to her brief romance with Jaime, her and Asher decided to just be friends. At first, Asher thought that he was the father of Noelle, but Charlie Rose finally came clean and told him the truth. After the birth of Noelle, Charlie Rose decided that staying single for a while as that was the best idea. Later, however, Asher and Charlie Rose rekindled their romance, which led to Asher moving in. Whe Ciara became pregnant with Hunter, the others (Charlie Rose, Asher, and Noelle), moved to the suburbs to look after Charlie's parents because her brother wasn't much help to them Eventually, Charlie and Asher got married after being together for a few years. On their wedding night, Charlie Rose and Asher tried for a baby and on the same night, she found out she was pregnant and had twins named Chase and Willow. Noelle was not happy about this, and Charlie Rose was devastated when Noelle ran away to her father's apartment. The twins soon after aged up into toddlers. Charlie Rose got promoted to a Day to Day Advisor. The Family Tree glitched and said that Charlie and Asher had baby twins, as well as Chase and Willow but that was not true. Later in her adulthood, Charlie Rose decided to go back to her brown hair as she was getting older. Charlie Rose, Asher, Jamie and Lilith went to see Noelle and Carrie, but Jamie and Charlie Rose ended up flirting in front of Asher, which made him angry and jealous. Unaware to Charlie Rose, Asher went to the bar and got extremely drunk with his French coworker and they ended up making out. However, Charlie Rose was unaware that any of this had happened. Asher confessed to Charlie Rose that he cheated on her once with Emilee, his co-worker. She became very upset and they soon became enraged with each other. The fight that they had soon after destroyed most of their relationship. They were slowly starting to build their friendship and love back up again, Charlie decided to get some advice from her daughter Noelle and told her brother, Connor about her bad relationship with Asher. After speaking with Noelle, she decided it was best to divorce Asher, which she did and he moved out with Willow. Charlie Rose was struggling a little with the divorce from Asher and spent the day with Chase at the spa. After Chase told Charlie Rose and Asher that Willow had ran away from Ashley's house, they went to find her, but they found it awkward and weird, especially for Chase. Charlie Rose managed to find Willow living at Robyn's house. Willow confessed to her mom she wasn't happy living with Ashley and her dad, so Charlie told her she could move back home if she wanted to. Willow moved back home to live with Charlie Rose and Chase, leaving Asher on his own to live with his cousin, Ashley. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Charlie Rose finally aged up into an elder via MCC, when she was walking in Del Sol Valley. Charlie Rose soon began feeling slightly lonely as Christmas was only a few days away and and she had only been divorced to Asher for a few months so she decided she wanted to move on with her life and start to look for love again, but when she did, the only option was really Asher.... Charlie Rose went out with the twins to celebrate their new jobs and invited Asher with them so the twins had the chance to see their dad. Charlie Rose and Asher were seen chatting alright, but no romance came from it, showing that their relationship now was platonic. On Christmas Day, at Carrie and Tyler's wedding Charlie Rose was encouraged by Nathan to hook up with her ex Asher, which resulted in the two getting back together again or at least go on a date. The two reunited with a mistletoe kiss. Asher and Charlie Rose's relationship was seen to have improved a lot since their mistletoe kiss and they made out a lot. It was revealed that Charlie Rose had gotten back together with Asher, to the dating stage again. The following day after Jamie Street's death, Charlie got the call and shock to find out that her best friend/cousin Ciara and her husband Anthony had died. Asher and Charlie Rose seemed very in love at the birthday of Catherine, Carrie's daughter. Traits/Aspiration * Cheerful * Jealous * Neat Trait TS4 Cheerful.png Trait TS4 Jealous.png Trait TS4 Neat.png Party Animal aspiration The party animal aspiration meant that Charlie Rose loved to throw parties as often as she could. However, Charlie never got past stage one of the aspiration. Trivia *Even though her full name is Charlotte-Rose, she is always referred to as Charlie Rose or just Charlie by Clare. **The name Charlotte is the feminine form of Charles meaning petite and Feminine. *Charlie Rose conceived Chase and Willow on the night of her wedding day in a bush, carrying on the tradition. *Her full maiden name was Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken-Al Arabi. *She was the first child born in the third generation of the Callery-Aikens. *Clare thought Charlie Rose was having one child and not twins when Willow and Chase were born. *Charlie Rose is a part of In The Suburbs series *Charlie is the youngest grandma in the series. *To help pay for Ciara's vet clinic, Charlie Rose took out a 25,000 Simoleons loan. *Charlie Rose is British, Irish, and Egyptian. *In Episode 40 of In The Suburbs, Clare gave Charlie Rose her brown hair back. *She was the first sim to get a divorce. *Clare is thinking about having Charlie and Asher get back together so they won't die alone. *Clare has said she finds calling Charlie, Charlotte weird. *Charlie used to always chase seagulls as a young adult. *She is most likely the only sim to never get past stage 1 of their aspiration. References Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Female Category:Blood Relations Category:Elders